


caught up in the chase

by bringeverything



Series: November Ficlet Challenge 2013 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringeverything/pseuds/bringeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny playing Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught up in the chase

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of my ficlet challenge in which there is no real plot but I enjoyed writing it very very much. Title from MS MR's Salty Sweet

It’s kind of strange, how the sensation of soaring up into the air can feel so familiar but also still shockingly exhilarating. She’ll never stop being grateful for the fact that she gets to do this for a job, play a game she loves alongside some of the best women she’s ever known, exercise her mind and her body and her need for competition all at once. She takes her position in the starting circle and waits for the referee’s whistle.

It’s been a long hard season- they went down to both the Falcons and the Magpies, but scoring more than 500 points against the Cannons has helped out their points differential amazingly. Ron had begrudged her a tiny bit for it, but she knows his life-long allegiance has switched to the Harpies now she plays for them. Apparently supporting your baby sister trumps team loyalty. She loves him for it but she’ll never admit it.

The games are getting even tougher now they’ve made it into the playoffs, and their Welsh rivalry with the Catapults is reaching an all-time high with them both in contention for the final. Today’s game however is against Puddlemere and it’s a do-or-die match, whoever loses will be finished for the season. Ginny lives for games like this, when everything’s on the line and the adrenaline is pumping thick and fast in her veins.

The whistle goes and she’s off, snatching the Quaffle out of the air and pelting down the pitch. The game passes in a blur, with both teams converting their possession into goals quickly, Keepers and Beaters working furiously to keep up with the speed on attack. Finally they start to stretch out a bit of a lead, 30 points turning into 60 within a few minutes, and Ginny begins to feel a little lighter.

Moments later, a Bludger whacks their Chaser Annabel right in the back of her head in front of her, and Ginny just manages to catch her just before she hits the ground. The whistle goes and a timeout called, allowing the team’s to catch their breath. Annabel regains consciousness pretty quickly, but is carried off to the medical tent for an examination. Ginny nods at Maggie, communicating wordlessly that she needs to get the Snitch, fast.

Puddlemere catch up the points easily now they’re a player up, and the contest is all on again. It’s really anyone’s game. Maggie is circling above them, meticulous in her scanning of the pitch, but Ginny doesn’t have a chance to focus on her as April passes her the Quaffle and she’s in the match once more. One of Puddlemere’s Chaser’s is on her immediately, but Ginny just outpaces her, manages to throw her off. Georgia thumps a Bludger at the Keeper right at the perfect moment, and Ginny sends the Quaffle sailing through the left hoop.

Simultaneously, a huge roar goes up from the ground, which can only mean the Snitch has been caught. Sure enough, the whistle sounds signalling the end of the match and Ginny whips around, desperate to know. The first thing she spots is Maggie, pumping her fist in the air, glittering gold wings poking out from between her fingers.

“YES!!!” she whoops, speeding down to join her teammates in their celebratory huddle.

They chant and holler as the crowd cheers around them, and Ginny feels like she’s had a pint of Felix Felicis. She finds Harry easily during their victory lap and she swoops over for a high-five, the grin on his face making the win all the better. They’re through to the quarter final, she can barely believe it. This year is going to be their year.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://hotwhiskeyes.tumblr.com/post/66271234816/day-7-of-my-november-ficlet-challenge-is-for)


End file.
